Talk:Arnett McMillan/@comment-197.89.18.94-20160219173623/@comment-197.89.41.202-20160224092700
(Original Anon...again): @Anon: By all means its not rude, don't worry, I personally really hope you're right about this. I would feel enormously sad and disappointed if the story now suddenly took the direction of having females be incapable of forming emotional connections but instead simply being slaves to whoever can 'dominate' them. Women aren't cattle or mindless animals, so I really hope this doesn't go into the NTR direction. So I take no offence. I personally am a big fan of Elizabeth and André. I can admit I am genuinely frightened that the couple I support and like so much is going to be destroyed. It feels incredibly frustrating because I've seen the two of them display such intimacy and familiarity with each other throughout the story that the idea that Kazuya's going to destroy it simply by waving his hand is really, really galling to me. Not to mention, as I said, what are fans of Freezing Pair Love Stories meant to do now? I am serious when I ask what I'm meant to make of Arnett and Morrison's relationship in light of the recent chapters. Freezing Pair Love Stories indicated that the two really, deeply cared for each other because they spent time constructing a relationship (which is how one forms emotional bonds). @Kharg: I feel somewhat sorry for the translator then. I know I, if I was working on Freezing Pair Love Stories, would feel enormously disheartened that these character's who's interactions I've come to see and invest in are potentially rendered meaningless with a hand wave. That being said, to be fair, Holly/Luis is one of the relationship's I don't particularly have an interest in. I pretty much like Elizabeth and her group and their Limiters as well as Ganessa/Arthur. Which is why I'm so worried that all the relationships I like are going to get destroyed. Not just one or two, but every single relationship I've enjoyed in this story getting wiped out will be really, really, really depressing. Not to mention the subjugation and misogyny involved in a reduction of the Pandora like that to beings with an inability to experience diverse emotional spectrums or relationships but instead simply all slaves of Kazuya. Then, to my opinion, the feeling Kazuya gives them is not the same as they have with their Limiters. On the one hand Ticy clearly describes their is a submissive quality to it which Limiter's don't normally give (a feeling of being unable to resist Kazuya's will) but on the other hand Elizabeth and Arnett also describe it as an extreme violation and intrusive feeling (I believe Elizabeth describes it as being tampered with or groped) in which they have no free will. That is different to the Limiter-Pandora bonds created with mutual consent and trust in which their is no element of slavish devotion or feeling of violation. As I said the idea of a intimacy and trust generating a bond between a Limiter and Pandora is nice and interesting to me. The idea that strong willed female characters with Agency are going to be turned into characters where if you 'violate' them enough in a 'dominant' manner they become slavishly fawning to the 'male' is just a depressing and insulting trope of the NTR/Mind Break genre which depicts women as slaves to some inherent need to obey a man who can 'control' them and as not also seeking emotional fulfilment, sharing of hopes and dreams, personal preferences and variations in taste. I hope, seriously, hope the Limiter's are involved and powered up soon. Truly I do. I also wish to hear how males other than Kazuya and females who can't become Pandora are involved in the 'evolution' process since otherwise we seem to be heading for a genocide which leaves us with a tiny and useless 'evolved' population of Kazuya and a few Pandora (which isn't a stable gene pool at all). I'll honestly be glad if from this plot point we can work in some chapters focusing on the bonds between Pandora's and their Limiters again (particularly Elizabeth, please, please, please give me chapters showcasing André and Elizabeth's discourse on what happened, reaffirming her feelings for him, I don't want to see this couple destroyed). I don't see Kazuya wanting a harem at all. He loves Satelizer, I wish he and her would make more progress, and I don't want to see this story become a harem story, at all, I enjoyed Freezing Pair Love Stories, I'd like to be able to re-read it. Yeah I'm terrified we're just going to be told soon 'Limiters, get lost' and all development between every Limiter and Pandora we've seen is going to get thrown out the window so that the 'new' Kazuya can absorb all attention. It sounds like a fanfic level idea to me. In fact, to be honest, part of what I dislike about chapters 196 and 197 is that I had read a fanfic with literally that plot (Kazuya's freezing makes the girls get horny and submissive towards him) and I remember reading it going 'Fanfic writers, always seeking to make the main character some kind of Gary Stu who every girl loves and who can dominate everyone'. Then I read these chapters and I'm honestly shocked and worried by this development. Ugh...seriously, putting frustration aside, I'm honestly just a little sad. Elizabeth and André, a lot of the relationships in Freezing Pair Love Stories, they're nice relationships, engaging to read and I support them. I honestly don't want to believe this series is going to sink every couple in order to give Kazuya a harem of slaves. In particular...I don't want Elizabeth to split from André. They've been through so much together and they're really close, I don't want to see all that erased. Elizabeth has virtually no relationship with Kazuya. I don't want to see her become a submissive caricature of herself when I could rather have a strong willed and confident, but still flawed, woman with an intense emotional bond with her intimate friend and supporter.